


Puckered Scars

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conception, Day 4, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Scars, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya has questions and Gendry can't seem to stay away from her scars
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Gendrya Kinktober 2020





	Puckered Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll....welcome to my first entry to Gendry Kinktober...I wasn't planning on participating, yet here we are. I might do a few more entries and try to tie it into this one to make it like a mini series, but I don't know if I have it in me to write so much smut! Does it have to smutty to be kinky? I don't know... we'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I am not a doctor so...don't take anything her doctor says to heart, It may be true, it may not be...
> 
> ANTOHER ALSO 
> 
> There isn't smut until the end, so you can stop reading after '“Well, alright then.”' if you don't want to read smut.

Her scars had been an ‘off-topic’ subject since the start of their relationship. Sure, Arya should have told Gendry the story behind how she almost died, but she was sure to be met with disapproving gaze of ‘why didn’t you tell me sooner.’

To her defense, they hadn’t spoken to each other in nearly three years when the incident happened, not to mention not even anyone in her immediate family knew of her encounter with a serial killer. If her mother knew about her unfortunate run in, she would have been on the next flight out of Bravvos.

Luckily for her, the ten plus years of fencing saved her life. Unfortunately for her, Gendry asked about them after the first time they had sex. She had smoothly avoided the question and Gendry was smart enough to not bring them up in conversation ever again.

It wasn’t until her annual gynecologist appointment nearly two years after Gendry’s first question about her scars, did they come up in conversation. It had been a nagging question, one that had been gnawing at for the last several months, did she finally get the courage to ask. It’s not she was thinking about it, she just had a naturally curiosity, especially when it came to her and Gendry’s future. She was still too young, of course. There was no way that she was ready, or at least she thought she wasn’t ready.

“So everything seems fine. I will send the new prescription for your birth control to the pharmacy. Do you have any questions before I leave you?” Her doctor said as she finished ticking off check marks on her clipboard.

“Actually…” Arya gave a long sigh. She knew that eventually she would have to ask this question; she didn’t think it would be so soon. Damn Gendry’s blue eyes, they ruin everything. “I was wondering, about my scars. Since I was stabbed and all…and it’s in a very vulnerable area…can I have kids? Is it possible for me to…get pregnant?”

Her cheeks flushed as she asked the question. It shouldn’t be embarrassing, but it was. This was Arya Stark! She didn’t want kids, or at least she thought she didn’t, but after her sister had her baby…there was this feeling in her chest that had exploded, and she hadn’t stopped feeling it since.

The doctor looked at her quizzically, “Lift up your shirt.”

Arya complied and lifted her blouse, allowing her doctor to examine her scars.

“You still get your periods regularly, yes?”

“Well, I’ve always been irregular. I’m an athlete, so I’ve put my body through a lot over the years. My doctor when I was growing up said that it was normal for me not to get one from time to time because I was so active.”

“Which is true, but do you still get one?”

Arya nodded, “I do, about every three months or so. I actually just finished my last cycle.”

Her doctor stepped back, allowing Arya to lift from the examination table, “Then I don’t see why you can’t. If you stop taking your birth control, then I believe you can get pregnant. Are you and your significant other being safe?”

“Well, he wears a condom, and has been since I’ve stopped taking my last birth control, you know, because of the side effects. I’ve been off of it for the last three months or so, but we’ve made sure not to…” She trailed off, sure that she didn’t need to explain herself.

“Ahhh, I see. Well, if you aren’t planning on having any children anytime soon, I would recommend taking the new one I prescribed. I would also suggest continuing using the condoms; not all contraceptive is foolproof. But Arya, you’re only 26, there is plenty of time for you to have children in the future. So long as you remain active and healthy, there shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Thank you Doctor Tarth, I appreciate the information.” Arya smiled

“Anytime. Now, I should see you back in about a year, unless anything arises, and you need to see me sooner.” She escorted Arya out of the room, directing her to the check out desk.

* * *

Arya was relieved.

She could have children…if that was something she and Gendry wanted. Although, she had an inkling that Gendry would have no opposition to having a brood of their own, she just hoped he didn’t ask her to marry him first.

It had come up in conversation before.

It was three or so months ago, right when Arya had stopped taking her side effect inducing birth control; it was the first time they had had sex with a condom since they’d been together. Gendry was tracing her scars, as he so often did after a heated love making session, when he brought up the topic.

This wasn’t the first time they had talked about having children; in fact it had come up when they weren’t officially together, just friends meeting one another for a casual tryst.

This time though, they had been dating for last three years, so naturally, they should talk about it.

“Do you want kids.” He asked when his index finger lightly traced one of the puckered scars on her abdomen.

Arya had her head rested on Gendry’s chest, her own hand teasing the thin chest hairs scattered across pectorals. “Hmmm, I don’t know, maybe. Why’d you ask…the condom didn’t break did it?”

He knew she was teasing; they would be having a very different conversation if it did. “Well, I think someday I would like to have them…with you, if it’s something you want. I don’t know, I’ve always wanted a big family, considering…”

“No, I get it. I’d like to think so, some ways down the line. I mean, Sansa just had Eddy, Robb already has three, and Jon and Dany are expecting their first. I think my parents are good when it comes to grandchildren, at least for now.”

“You’re right,” Gendry hummed. “Besides, we wouldn’t be able to fuck on the couch with a little one running around.”

Arya let out a laugh, “You are right about that.”

It was a minimal conversation, but Arya would be lying if she said it didn’t plant some sort of seed. The more she thought about it, the more she could imagine young black hair and blue-eyed children running around. Perhaps even in a home of their own, instead of their tiny two-bedroom apartment. It was already crowed with the two of them and their dog, Nymeria; imagine if there was a baby involved.

They would make do, of course, but perhaps it best if they got a house first. But why wait? They both had an understanding that they didn’t want to marry; it was an archaic tradition that Arya simple refused to partake in. Gendry knew that, of course, and he always said he never had to marry Arya to be happily in love in her, just so long as she was his and he was hers.

They also had steady jobs.

She was teaching fencing at the gym they both owned, while Gendry taught boxing. One of his students even won a junior title. She also taught self defense classes to women who were much like herself when she was living alone. Even Sandor, her former self defense teacher was under their employ, to Gendry’s dismay, of course.

They were good; very good.

When the chime came through that her prescription was ready, she subtly ignored it, making up her mind as soon as she stepped foot out of the doctors office. She had to run it by Gendry, of course, but she didn’t see him opposing to the idea.

As she stepped into their shared apartment, she noticed his gym bag by the front door. He had must’ve just gotten home, because he was whistling in the kitchen rummaging through their fridge for a what she assumed to be something to eat.

“You’re home early.” She said as she entered their kitchen. Gendry popped up from the fridge, a left-over hot dog from last night’s dinner hanging out of his mouth.

“Lommy got sick, had to leave early, the rest of them were lot from your class that Sandor was covering.” Gendry shrugged. He promptly went back to rummaging their fridge, only content when he pulled out the condiments to build a proper hot dog.

“Remind me the thank him for covering for me today.” Arya scurried past Gendry to grab herself a glass of water. She was suddenly parched and needed something to quench her bubbling nerves.

“I’m sure he knows.” He squirted the bottle of ketchup, letting a steady stream cover his hot dog. “How was the doctor, by the way.”

“It was fine…actually it was better than fine.” She took another gulp of water before continuing. “I found out I can have children.”

Gendry looked up from his hot dog and gave her a questioning look, “Why did you think otherwise.”

“Because of my scars. They’re close to…well you know.” She shied away from him, turning only slightly to escape his concerned gaze.

Gendry abandoned his hot dog, taking the two strides it took to get to where she was standing. He took a hold of her face, caressing her cheeks. “Love, I wouldn’t have cared if you barren or not. Why the sudden curiosity?”

Arya sighed, “I thought a lot about our conversation, and well…I want them. I want children and I want them with you.”

“Okay, I want them with you, too. But we have years for that.” He assured.

Arya shook her head, “I want them now.”

“Arry, if I did something to pressure you into it-”

“No, you didn’t. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and well…I want them now. Not a year from now or two years from, but now…like now _now_.”

“Well, alright then.”

He captured her lips easily, pulling her close to his body. The ruminates of his earlier work out were still prominent and Arya could feel the slick sweat on his bare arms as she slid them up his body to tangle her fingers in his tousled hair.

She moaned against his lips and that only gave him the drive he needed to deepen their kiss.

They stumbled their way through the living room, bumping into furniture on their way to their bedroom. Gendry slammed Arya against their door, pinning her there as his hands slid under her blouse, cupping her covered breast as they heaved through her bra.

She swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist as her lower back dug into the doorknob of their bedroom door. The position was quite uncomfortable, but all of those thoughts swiftly left her head as Gendry brought his hands to unhook her bra. Her blouse was still clinging to her body, but her bra now laid on the floor beside her and she couldn’t help but whimper in pleasure as he began to kneed her tender mounds.

She brought her hand behind her, turning the knob of their bedroom door, allowing them to nearly fall onto the floor behind them. Luckily, Gendry was swift was able to catch them before they went tumbling to the floor.

With her legs still around his waist, he led them to their bed, plopping her down without so much as breaking their kiss.

They would often find themselves in this very position and had mastered the ability to rough around without breaking their lips. It was a talent Arya was sure not many people had mastered.

Gendry was quick to work at her jeans, swiftly unbuttoning them and pushing them down her toned legs. Arya hadn’t thought to wear ‘sexy’ underwear but could give two shits about what bottoms she was wearing, not when they were going to be thrown across the room in a matter of minutes.

When she reached her hands for the hem of his pants, she could feel the growing member strained against his boxers. Luckily, he was wearing work out short, which made for easy access. She tucked her hand under the elastic of his shorts and cupped his cock, giving it two quick strides. Gendry bucked into her hand, groaning at the friction his boxers had made with her hand.

“Easy, love, I don’t want to cum yet. Not whilst I’m not inside you.” He hummed against her lips.

“Then hurry up and undress me.” She quipped.

Gendry let out a hungry growl as he removed her blouse. With her bra somewhere in the hallway, she now laid only in her panties.

Reluctantly, their lips parted as Gendry stood to hover over her. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his hair to push his locks out of his blue eyes. He shimmed out of his shorts and boxers, letting his cock spring free.

He bent down, ever so slightly, and pulled her underwear down, letting her glistening pink lips pool with ecstasy. Once she was free of her last piece of clothing, Gendry crawled atop of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, peppering kisses along the length of her body until he reached the point between her neck and her ear.

He sucked lightly, letting his tongue toy with her ear lobe and he whispered sweet nothings. As his one had supported his weight, the other traveled down her body, only stopping when it found her sweet center. She was already so wet with desire, that it took little effort for him to slip two fingers inside of her, pumping to the rhythm of her bucking hips.

Arya moaned in pleasure as she left her body clench. The building pressure was near unbearable, and as she felt his fingers hook inside of her, she felt the damn release as she screamed his name.

She only had a few minutes to recover before she felt Gendry slide into her, his cock sheathing fully to the hilt. She could feel the tip of his cock at the base of her womb, only to feel it’s absence when he pulled out. But he wasn’t gone for long, because he slammed back into her, garnering a cry from her lips.

He pumped in and out of her relentlessly, and all Arya could do was warp her jelly legs around him as he did so. She took every inch of him as he reentered her, her breaths coming out in cadences to their shared thrusts.

The sweet sound of skin upon skin and mingled moans filled their tiny bedroom as they continued to devour one another.

As she felt her walls clench and the familiar felling of unrelenting pressure, Arya could feel the shudder that went through Gendry’s body. His cock was beginning to throb and soon they both succumbed to intense feeling of pleasure. Gendry pulsed and Arya could feel as his seed shot deep within her, planting inside her readied womb.

They stayed in each other’s arms afterwards, Gendry’s softening cock still within her folds. They were too tired to move, only to revel in the feeling of warmth the other’s body provided.

“You think it worked?” Arya asked after a few minutes of silence. Gendry had began tracing her scars as he did every time they coupled. She vowed that she would tell him tomorrow; the story behind her worry. Afterall, if they were to start a family with one another, he would need to know.

“I hope so. I mean, you do know what they say about Baratheon men.” He smiled. “The seed is strong.”

“Shut up, stupid.” She laughed. Yes, she did know the saying, and for once in her life, she prayed to the gods that this time it was true.


End file.
